villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Ito
Commander Ito is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 movie "Last Knights". He is the commander of Geza Mott's knights. Although he does not agree with many of Mott’s orders, the knight's creed, which states deep loyalty to one’s master, forbids him from objecting. He has much respect for Raiden and sympathy for the Bartok people. In the movie While his master meets with Lord Bartok, Ito plays chess with Raiden, the commander of Bartok's knights. He sees Raidens sword and asks how he came by it. When Raiden reveals that it was given to him by Bartok, Ito tells him that he never saw a lord blessing his servant that way. Ito loses the chess-game. When matters escalate with their noblemen, Raiden and Ito respectively stop the opposed Lord from harming their masters. Ito is present when Bartok is sentenced to death and executed. On Mott's orders, Ito oversees the expelling of the Bartok people from their lands and orders his men to treat the fugitives with respect when one of them hits Lady Bartok. After the man makes an inappropriate gesture towards the lady, Ito kills him for insubordination.After anyone has left, he gives the order to burn the castle. Mott, who is deeply afraid that Raiden will take revenge orders Ito to spy on him. After a year of doing so,Ito tells Mott the news about Raiden: that he remains the in the Capital and that his men are scattered, desperate to find employment where they can. He assures Mott that he has eyes on Raiden day and night. While spying on Raiden, who has become a broken, drunk man, he witnesses Raiden and his wife arguing. He follows Raiden, who sells Bartok’s sword to get money for alcohol. He is also present when Raiden’s wife leaves her husband. A messenger then summons him to Mott, whom he tells that Raiden is an threat no more, having sold his sword which Mott refuses to believe. Later at night, while playing chess with himself in his chambers, he is visited by the severely beaten wife of his master who tells him that Mott has requested him. He arrives to see his master who has drowned his pet dog and is tasked with finding Bartok’s family to break Raiden’s spirit once and for all. Ito finds Bartoks daughter and brings her to the keeper of a brothel which the broken Raiden frequently visits. Ito watches as Raiden leaves the establishment, leaving the sobbing daughter behind. After watching Raiden break down in an alley, he remarks that “it is over!”, seeming to be sad over Raiden’s fall. After telling Mott, that Raiden is completey broken, neither caring for family, honor, himself and clearly not caring for Mott, Mott starts crying out of relief, being free at last. Ito watches in contempt and leaves. Mott, not even realizing, congratulates his commander to a job well done, not knowing that this incident pushed Raiden back to his old form. Ito witnesses Raiden buying back his sword. A night later, Raiden and his men start their assault on Mott’s fortress while anyone, including Ito, is asleep. The castle awakens as one of the guards manages to ring the alarm bell and Mott immediately starts screaming for his guards. Ito rushes to his master’s side and advises him to stay in his chambers, only to be screamed at for having been wrong about Raiden. He then leaves the room to assume command about the soldiers. After they enter the residence, the conspirators are stopped by the sight of Ito on a balcony, watching them from above. When Raiden proclaims that they only have come for Geza Mott, Ito reminds him that both of them are bound to their creed and that none of them can back down. Ito’s men arrive and he gives order to kill the invaders. While watching the ensuing battle Ito waits for Raiden to come for him. To ensure a fair duel, Ito leads Raiden to an empty room, where after exchanging a respectful look they attack each other. Ito manages to stab Raiden, thereby seriously harming him and pushes him onto the balcony which leads to both of them falling into the main hall and hitting the ground. Both exhausted and injured, they continue their duel while their followers watch. The fight abruptly ends when both perform the same move but Raiden breaks Ito’s sword in the process. Raiden stabs Ito in the throat but due to his shortened sword Ito*s attack leaves Raiden unharmed. After Raiden removes his blade from the commander’s throat, Ito falls dead to the ground. Gallery ItoWatches.png|Ito humbly enters Bartok's castle ItoExecutes.png|Ito kills one of his own men for lacking respect ItoAttacks.png|Ito orders his knights to attack the conspirators ItoHurtButWillingToFight.png|Though severely hurt, Ito continues fighting Raiden ItoDeath.png|Ito is fatally stabbed in the throat Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Military Category:Pawns Category:Spy Category:Leader Category:Dark Knights Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased